


Good Night Hoshi

by Kinkynafnaf



Series: Good Night Hoshi [1]
Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Crimes, Gen, Interviews, Just a chill read, Lots of OC's, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, bear with me, police style setting, something I came up with, space, who did what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkynafnaf/pseuds/Kinkynafnaf
Summary: The crew aboard 'The Narwhal' have been arrested by the Protectorate! Captain Mo is in prison for a crime she didn't commit, or did she?It's Agent V's job to find out the truth. She has questions on their mysterious captain. The records are terrible on who she really is, no one knows where she came from or why she joined. Only her name.When the crew is like family but have boundaries among their different races, tensions are high.Only one thing is for sure, the evidence gained from these interviews will decide the fate of their beloved captain.





	1. 2 Birds with 1 Flower

The light was dim, so getting a proper look at the interviewer was hard, but as far as they could all tell, she was a determined looking black woman in a cream blouse and burgundy pencil skirt. She gathered her papers together in an orderly manner and addressed the room, “You will each be interviewed, one at a time. Depending on the circumstances I may need to interview several of you at a time, or interview you several times, however this will only happen if entirely necessary. You can call me Agent V, V, or ma’am. These sessions will be recorded to be used as evidence in Mo’s hearing. I would like her first recruit and we’ll follow in the order that you joined her crew.” She scanned the 12 faces before her with deep brown eyes. They finally settled on a young Floran looking at his feet, “Hanura Sappleswitch, I believe you’re first.”

 *

 V observed the alien as he gingerly sat down. He was slight in stature with sheened, veiny, green skin and 3 large petals sprouting from his head. They curved forward slightly and looked soft to touch. “Ma’am, pleassse could floran asssk you not to ssstare, floran isss a bit ssself-consciousss.” V’s head snapped to looking at the alien, twiddling his thumbs, “My apologies Mr Sappleswitch. It won’t happen again.” V shuffled her papers once more, pretending she was looking over some details. Calming herself, V began the interview.

“I need to confirm the following details I have on record with you, Mr Sappleswitch, is that alright?”

“Yesss”

“You are Hanura Sappleswitch, Bullaria 7 is your home planet, you are 20 years old and you worked for Mo as a mechanic aboard the Protectorate space craft known as ‘The Narwhal’?”

“Yesss, that isss all correct.”

“Are you aware of the Protectorate’s Law that states you must be at least 21 to work aboard a Protectorate ship?”

“No, floran wasss unaware until you jussst said.”

V nodded. This poor plant boy had been duped by a lazy captain. This would be open and shut in a matter of minutes. V continued the interview.

“Tell me about your life on Bullaria 7.”

 

He sat forward and sighed, “Floran wasss ear marked to be the next Greenssseer. Floran had a knack for reverssse engineering thingsss and no knack for hunting. It wasss the bessst posssible outcome for sssomeone like me. Sssome of the older huntersss were bullying me, talking about how humansss pull petalsss off flowersss.” His face started to screw up as though he may cry as a clawed hand went to touch his petals. The hand halted and made a fist, determined. “Floran ran away into the jungle in the hope of sssome ressspite. There wasss an old ssship tucked away in there, ssso naturally floran wanted to sssee if floran could sssalvage anything. Floran wasss tired from running and ended falling asssleep in the engine room. Floran awoke when it wasss dark. Floran wasss going to leave when footssstepsss came from the other sside of the door. Floran wasss ssscared, ssso ssscared floran fell over. The door opened and a click-clack thing came at me. It would’ve got me if ssshe’d not been there. Ssshe called to it ‘Ssskittle’sss!’ and it ssstopped.” Hanura looked at V with his bulbous black eyes, “Ssshe sssaved my life in that inssstant. Floran cannot forget sssuch a kind favour. Floran thought ssshe would sssurely kill me. Ssshe wrapped a blanket around me inssstead” Those black eyes grew soft as the memory played behind them. Mo brainwashed this boy right from the get go, V thought, though she wasn’t surprised looking at her charges.

 

“What happened next?”

“Ssshe gave me tea. Ssshe ssspoke of doing up the ssship but needed a mechanic. Floran told her that floran wasss a local and good at fixing thingsss. Ssshe ssseemed interesssted. Ssshe asssked if floran knew what sssort of alien ssshe wasss, floran sssaid no. Ssshe ssseemed happy about that; ssso we ssset to work fixing the ssship and it wasss running in no time!” V sat back. The Floran was smiling so happily at the thought. Mo had given the boy something to strive for and purpose that would’ve remained unavailable for the rest of his life otherwise. Even if it was a breach of Protectorate Law, it was noble.

“How do you feel about Mo, Mr Sappleswitch?” He sat and thought for a moment, chewing the end of his claw between his sharp ridged beak.

“Ssshe isss like an elder to me. Ssshe ssshowed me how the ssship worked. Ssshe ssshared all her knowledge and food with me. Floran wasss honoured to have sssuch a kind perssson enter my life. In all the time we ssspent together, ssshe never yelled at me”

“Are you aware that that ‘click-clack thing’ is her pet?”

“Yesss. Ssskittlesss and floran are good friendsss now. It wasss a misssunderssstanding. We play ball together sssometimesss”

V scribbled down some notes. This young man had to be the gentlest Floran she’d ever dealt with. He was sweet and unassuming; making him easy prey for someone like Mo. V figured that, for now at least, their interview was concluded. If she needed more information, she’d know where to find him.

“Thank you Mr Sappleswitch, I think that’s all I need for now. You will be escorted back to the holding facility. If I need further talks with you I will request another interview” V stood and held out her hand, “It’s been a pleasure speaking with you today” Hanura quickly jumped up from his seat, taking her hand, “Agent V, are you going to hurt Mo?” he asked softly.

“Only if she is found guilty, Mr Sappleswitch”

“Ssshe hasssn’t done anything wrong”

“That’s still to be decided. Please hold out your hands so we may transport you safely back to the holding facility.” Hanura’s presented his clawed hands and felt the energy cuffs buzz into life. V called for his transport and 2 large men entered the room to escort the small Floran out. The door closed and a timer flicked on.

 

A 15 minute break for V to contemplate all the young plant man had said. His English was impeccable aside from his Third Floran Disorder. He couldn’t help that though, being raised in tribes like his. She thought about the way he’d been dressed as well; the grey turtle neck with cut off sleeves and smart overall trousers, not the usual sort of clothes a Floran would wear. Had they been a gift from her? Had it been her way of keeping him close? Making promises of more nice things if he stayed? Poor kid, he couldn’t help being found by a predatory woman and being part of her plans. V reviewed Mo’s charges for the fifth time that morning. The only thing she was guilty of when it came to the young man was the underage law. It seemed to V that he hadn’t been made to do anything against his wishes or forced to do anything illegal. She thought about what he’d said of humans pulling petals, how barbaric that must seem to even someone like him, and how Mo had never hurt him despite having every reason and motive to. V closed the file and took a deep breath. This wasn’t as open and shut as it seemed. There were so many people involved, so many to interview. The door buzzed and 2 young Avians were escorted in.

*

 Mo sat in her cell playing with her tentacles. She knew the protocol; they would interview her crew and create some fantastical stories about her devilish exploits. They’d spin it to the media that she was a heathen, a harlot, a heinous creature who plotted the death of her parents as soon as she’d spawned. She couldn’t help but chuckle, the terrible irony of it all. 

*

 V raised an eyebrow, “I did say one at a time” the taller of the 2 Avians stepped forward, “I’m sorry ma’am but by your law, she’s still classed as a minor ‘n’ must be chaperoned. I won’t say a word while you’re doin’ your thin’ though, I’ll sit back here.” The tall one sat in the back corner by the door while the smaller one took a seat. V reviewed her folders to find the one she needed.

 

She looked the Avian her fluffy, white face, “Can I confirm you are Icatlac Kurtie?”

She shrugged, “Sure, why not” she began to pick at her talons and fidgeted in her seat. V could feel the angst coming off her as she pretended to ignore her.

“Please can you confirm that you are 18 yea-”

“WRONG!” She yelled at the agent, “I’ve just turned 19, check your facts!”

V straightened herself “Alright then, Icatlac Kurtie, you are 19 years old, your home planet is Yonasef 2 and you worked alongside Hanura Sappleswitch as a mechanic under Mo, aboard the Protectorate ship known as ‘The Narwhal’?”

“Yeah”

“Are you aware that the Protectorate’s Law states you must be at least 21 to work aboard a Protectorate ship?”

“Yeah”

Icatlac had moved round the chair to have her legs swinging over the arm. Her shorts were tattered at the bottom and her shirt at the sleeves. The agent wasn’t sure if it was purposeful or not but it made the young woman look tatty but V knew she didn’t care. To this young woman, V was ‘The Man’ and Icatlac was an obvious rebel to anything ‘The Man’ had to say.

“Would you mind telling me about your life on Yonasef 2?”

“Yes, I would.” She said in a condescending tone.

“Miss Kurtie this is interview is to understand how you met Mo, how you came to be in her service and whether you are also guilty of any of the charges that face her. If you will not help me, I will have you sent back to the holding facility.” The Avian met V’s stare. She then rolled her eyes.

 

“Ugh, fine. I first saw her when she was making a deal with my dad. He’s the captain of an Avian pirate ship that deals in weapons. She wanted something my dad had and she had the pixels to pay for it.”

“What was she buying?”

“Ah! Now that I do not have to disclose as we are very considerate that our customers ask for discretion. All I can say is she was buying a weapon.”

“So why join her crew?”

“Well, I was listening at the door so I knew when she was leaving. My dad offered her our hospitality for the night. I knew that she was affiliated with the Protectorates but I was just so bored. It’s great being raised with rebels but I wanted to rebel against the rebels and do my own thing for once. Y’know?”

“So?”

“So I spoke to my dad and he said about your stupid laws. He said no.”

“And then?”

“So I went to Mo personally and asked. She said no. Then Hanura found me trying to stowaway on her ship and she brought me back to my dad. He was angry that I would try to just up and leave, even though that’s all he’s ever done his whole life.”

“So what did you do?”

“I gave up hope, I thought I wasn’t ever gonna get off that stupid pirate ship. Then my big brother asks if he can be my chaperone.” She pointed behind her to the tall Avian in the corner. He gave a little wave. “Mo finally agrees as long as I do as I’m told and help out Hanura. End of story.”

 

“How do you feel about Mr Sappleswitch?”

“He’s alright. Nice enough guy, nowhere near as good with a spanner as me but someone’s gotta teach him.”

“And Mo; how was she around Mr Sappleswitch? Did you notice anything to be concerned about?”

“Nah, I know he’s always been a bit careful around Skittles, but they play together so it’s not so bad. Mo wanted to see Hanura become an engineer someday.”

“And you? How do you feel about Mo?”

“Oh Kluex, she can be grouchy but she’s a softy really. I think she didn’t want another underage recruit and that’s why she didn’t want me on board. Tlinaui took care of it for me though and we’ve been great ever since.”

V looked over Icatlac. Yes she was rebel but she was desperate to carve her place in the galaxy. She knew the Avian would probably end up a pirate anyway but at least with a larger perspective it wasn’t an absolute certainty anymore. Mo had even tried to be responsible and have a chaperone for the young Avian. Laws were laws though and Mo would have to pay for at least some of them.

 

V shuffled her papers as she finished her notes, “Thank you Miss Kurtie; is there anything else you would like to add?”

“Nothing to add but I have something to ask.”

“Please”

“Who ratted on Mo? Which of us was it? Obviously they’re not one of us now, but I just gotta know who.”

“Miss Kurtie, the whistle blower within your group has our assurance of confidentiality and safety. I’m afraid I cannot tell you.” Icatlac focussed her black eyes on V’s, searching, as though the answer was there. V stared back, cold and ambivalent to the Avian’s threatening stare. She’d studied Avian dominance techniques and had experienced them multiple times with various cult leaders. The key to winning was to not back down. If you backed down, they believed that they had the victory over your soul. V did not intend to lose hers today. Finally, after what seemed an hour, Icatlac leaned back in her chair. It was an honourable defeat if the challenger backed down. The bird woman huffed, “Is it Tlinaui’s turn yet?”

“Yes. Please may you swap places with him?”

 

The Avians changed places, and before her stood a very different sort of bird person. He was pleasant with olive green feathers wreathing his pristine white face, several of them poked upward in a strange sort of Mohawk. While his clothes were as tattered as his sisters, more so in certain spots, there seemed to be actual reasoning behind it. He’d been wearing his shirt and shorts for a while by the look of it. Once V was done noting her observations, she began.

 

“Can I confirm that you are Tlinaui Kurtie?”

“Yeah, but some o’ the crew call me Mallard or jus’ straight up Duck.”

“Thank you,” V scribbled furiously at her notes, since her administrator had failed to catch those details in his file. “Please can you confirm that you are 23 years old, your home planet is Yonasef 2 and you were a chaperon for Icatlac Kurtie and worked alongside Mo and her crew as a tailor, aboard the Protectorate ship known as ‘The Narwhal’?”

“Yeah. Some of ‘em think I did a good job with the uniform too, the fools!” He chuckled, “There’s barely anythin’ to the uniform anyway.”

V leaned forward, curious, “Mo wanted uniforms?”

“Well of a sort, she wanted people to be comfortable but for us all to have a similar colour scheme.”

“Is that why Mr Sappleswitch has that vest?”

“Sure. It was the first thing she asked me to make.” Although he had a face of feathers, it was clear Tlinaui was blushing with pride.

“Speaking of Mr Sappleswitch, did you notice Mo do anything strange or untoward at him?”

He took a moment, “No, not that I can think of, but if I’m catchin’ what you’re really meanin’, then yeah, I did think it was a lil strange, a Hylotl havin’ a Floran for a crew member.”

 

Icatlac perked up from the corner, “Why is that strange?” Tlinaui leaned round the chair, “Oh hun, you really are still in your down feathers! You never heard about the Hylotl histories tellin’ about how the Floran nearly wiped ‘em out ‘n’ drove ‘em under the seas?” Icatlac’s eyes widened, “Really?” Tlinaui nodded.

“Really,” His baby sister sat back down, the wind knocked out of her by the bloody truth. He turned back to V, “She never did anythin’ to that plant boy, never yelled; never so much as told him off for a single mistake. She had so much patience for him. For Icky too. I can’t say the same for the other Hylotl on board though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, they were always goin’ on about how he was no good, would kill ‘em all in their sleep ‘n’ eat the tadpoles in Ryouta’s belly. Nothin’ that boy ever did would convince ‘em, they might have 3 eyes but they were as blind as a sandworm. It’s a good job the boy can photosynthesise, cos I don’t think he’d even have the heart to eat anythin’.”

 

V nodded, her hands peaked in front of her face. She’d known it all along; she’d just got the wrong person. Mo wasn’t your usual Hylotl, but she’d managed to pick up a few. It sounded as though she didn’t even have the ‘Holier than Thou’ attitude about it either. The Floran really was just an apprentice to her, the same way Icatlac was. But how? While no one is born prejudiced, her race was known for being the sort to raise their young in such a way. Had she escaped the environment from an early age, maybe? V looked back at Tlinaui, “Did she ever mention her past? Where she’d come from? Family, perhaps?”

“Can’t say she ever mentioned anythin’ like that. As far as I’m aware, Skittles was the closest thin’ Mo had to a family. I’d’ve thought the Protectorate would have records on that anyway.” Tlinaui raised an eyebrow at the agent. He was annoyingly right, and though the records had been searched, Mo had been rather lacklustre at filling in her application. The bare minimum of her name, race and preferred subjects had been filled in rather hastily. It seemed her greed for the Protectorate’s resources was obviously too great to warrant patience.

 

V shook her head. This interview needed to get back to its source, “Mr Kurtie, why did you volunteer yourself as a chaperon for your underage sister?”

He shrugged, “I didn’t have anythin’ better to do, and I figured I’d help her out. She wanted to see the stars and I had a way of helpin’ that happen.”

“And Mo, what did she think of you?”

“She thought I was the Fennerox’s flip flops!” he grinned, “She had all this left over material from her time spent on Bullaria, mostly leather, but some soft furs ‘n’ such, it was takin’ up a load of the cargo hold ‘n’ I was given free rein. I tell ya I was in tailor’s heaven!”

“You mean to tell me that turtleneck is made of leather?”

“Naw, it’s made of Giant Silk Worm thread. Soft as anythin’ but so durable. I’ve only stitched it up, what? 2, maybe 3 times since I made it.”

“And you didn’t think to start your own business?”

“With what money?” He said, shrugging, “I like the trade for the hobby and the look on people’s faces when I hand ‘em somethin’ awesome.”

 

V paused. This was a lot to process and she had more questions still for the bird man. None of this made sense to her, why had he not stayed and sold his wares on his father’s ship? Why risk prison, and a high security one at that, for a woman he hardly knew? Why had he stood idly by as Hylotl hated on an innocent boy? Why had Mo allowed them there in the first place? “My apologies Mr Kurtie but I need an adjournment to get my notes together.”

“By all means ma’am.” Tlinaui leaned back in his chair and beckoned his sister over, “Move cream cake, Agent V needs a break.” Icatlac poked her tongue out at him as she sauntered over to the table. V opened the door, “This will be locked while I’m away, however the recording equipment will be paused until I get back. I’ll be back in about 15 minutes.” Tlinaui waved as she closed the door on them.

 

The door clicked as it locked. V leaned on the door and sighed, this was going to be hell interviewing all these people. She just knew they would all be like the Avians and the Floran, utterly besotted with their captain who could do no wrong. She paced down the corridor to the office break room. Before her sat a half circle of pleather chairs around a television with various people sat or sleeping on them. Being a Protectorate was a 24 hour job after all. A figure hung in the doorway to the kitchenette, speaking quickly to someone further inside “-I mean c’mon, it’s an open and shut case, they shouldn’t even need interviewing at this point-” The figure cut off as Agent V walked by. Captain Tsertsky and his engineer, Clampworth, watched as she poured herself a cup of bland coffee. “Curious. Hey V! Heard you got the ‘Narwhal’ assignment, how’s that goin’?”

“Shut up Clampworth, its confidential, she won’t talk about it.” Agent V regarded the 2 people in front of her. She looked to Tsertsky, a rugged Apex covered in auburn hair with a grey face. How had such an esteemed colleague ended up with a broken Glitch engineer? Clampworth was known to be more than a little fried in his circuits, causing him to mouth off at completely the wrong moment. There were rumours that Tsertsky had built the Glitch himself, but when they escaped the Miniknog, he’d gotten damaged. There are no rumours without cause, V thought as she dumped cream and sugar into the coffee. Maybe then it’d taste of something, anything to distract from her overwhelming task.

 

She stalked out of the kitchenette and slumped down on one of the pleather seats. The TV played the news and all it seemed to do was sensationalise what had happened. No one had been killed, it had only been attempted murder, but off they went about ‘murderous glints’ and ‘innocent victims of almost-patricide and matricide’. V took a long swig from her mug. She looked around at the various captains and crew who’d been docked at the Protectorate home planet when it’d all happened. Enthralled in the drama, not many had left. They wanted to see the outcome. Would she hang? Or would she get off scot free? Everyone wanted to know. The evidence V found would be the make or break of the trial. They had to show they weren’t brainwashed if they were going to make any kind of character reference for her. V looked deep into her mug, hoping some sort of answer might lie there. 

*

Mo was lying on her back, her tentacles splayed out toward the jail cell door with her feet against the back wall. Thoughts of her crew occupied every inch of her mind. Hanura… was he ok? Had they hurt him? Or had Yasu thought him a snitch and killed him? What about Yuuna and Ryouta? Were they together? Tlinaui would be alright, water off The Duck’s back as it were, but Icatlac, she’d be fuming away wondering on who the rat was. Skittles could be anywhere. She knew they hadn’t separated Hydro and Hoshiko though. She’d seen them being moved to the holding cells together, hand in hand. It gave her a small sweet comfort to know little Hoshiko was in safe hands, but for Farmmate, Ironlance, Tlalin and Silverfoot she couldn’t say. She hadn’t seen everything during the arrest. Farmmate and Ironlance could cope by themselves, that’s just how they were. Tlalin though, she needed Silverfoot, the same way she had needed her Gasai, but even he couldn’t help her now… he was long dead. Tears pricked at her crimson eyes, her family had been separated, demolished, all for the sake of her anger. Would she ever see them again? Would they still be her family after all that she’d done? She let her pink tears stream down her face onto the concrete floor.

 

She didn’t know how long she lay there sobbing; she just knew that at some point during her mini rain storm that someone had joined her. In the half-light she could see he was a Hylotl like her, with black and brown scales on his face. He had no fins adorning his head, the lower half of his face was covered in shadow. “Mojisha?”

“Gasai?” She whispered; her eyes wide in disbelief. She’d done it, she’d finally gone mad. There was no way the person sat beside her was Gasai. He’d been dead for 3 years. She wanted to reach for him, hold him close like she’d promised.

 

She didn’t sit up, she knew if she moved he’d disappear and then she’d miss her chance to say what she’d needed to all those years ago. Her peripheral vision showed his pregnant silhouette and the top half of his head, those burning red eyes, so warm and kind. She hadn’t realised how much she’d missed him. “How’re you here? You’re dead my dumpling, don’t you know?”

He shrugged, “I’m here because I am. That’s really all there is to it. I should really ask you the same thing.” His voice was a soft, mellow sound, like he was talking to her through a pillow. The sound pricked at her eyes. “I’ve done something stupid, are you mad at me?”

“No, why would I be mad. You kept your promise, you came back for us.” His shadowy hands clutched at his swollen belly.

“What’re you talking about? I failed you. They got to you before I could and now you’re gone.” The tears streaked down her face as sobs began to wrack her body once more, a small spark of anger flared at his misunderstanding.

“Well… if you didn’t come back for us, then you must have done all this for us… Maybe that’s why we’re here.”

“But you’re not here. You’re dead.” Mo sat up, looking him straight in the eye, “You’re dead, Gasai!” Her fury swelled “Dead! Dead! DEAD!” she screamed.

 

The shadows had engulfed his form in the dingy jail cell.

 

Mo regretted her words immediately, “Gasai, I… I’m sorry…” his silhouette remained still and quiet, “Gasai, please… say something…” she reached her webbed hand out for his face. She felt his cool scaled form under her hand as well as something wet and sticky, “Gasai?” Mo moved a bloody hand away, tipping his balance. He fell forward onto her lap, limp, “Gasai!” Mo rolled the body over to find his lower jaw missing and his belly ripped open.

Her screams resonated around the room, jolting her awake.

 

There was no body. There was no Gasai. Only herself and her grief. 

*

 V had rung the guards assigned to the ‘Narwhal’ case and asked them to bring Hanura back, along with a couple more chairs. She washed her mug and left it on the side to dry. Smoothing her pencil skirt, she walked herself briskly back to the interview.

 

The guards had done well, for Hanura was already waiting for her in the room with the Avians. They’d been chatting about something, Mo no doubt, for they stopped silent as she entered the room. She saw no point in beating around the bush “I’ve decided to conduct these interviews as group interviews as well. It’s important that I see the group dynamic and how that affects your relationship with Mo. I will likely vary the group as we move forward with this.” The 3 crew members looked at one another, nodding, “So if you’d all please settle down, I’ll continue the interview.”

 

V sat down, shuffling a fresh piece of paper to the front of her notes, pen at the ready, “Please could each of you describe the most significant thing Mo ever said to or did with you?” Hanura, eager to please but careful of manners, raised his hand, “Mr Sappleswitch?”

“On Bullaria, floran wasss alwaysss worried about how floran looked. Mo noticed every day how floran would try to cover up. Ssshe asssked if it wasss uncomfortable. Floran explained it wasss necesssary for floran to feel at eassse. Ssshe didn’t tell floran not to, jussst that floran didn’t _have_ to. At leassst, not around her. It made floran feel better inssside. Sssoon floran didn’t feel the need to cover up. Now floran never doesss. Floran wearsss them with pride.”

Tlinaui patted Hanura’s shoulder, “I hope you always do buddy.” Icatlac simply smiled. Tlinaui looked back to V, “If I had to pick one thing, it’d be when Mo was talkin’ to Skittles.”

“She _talked_ to Skittles?”

“Not in a crazy way, in the same way people would talk to a pet or a child. She was in the ship’s pantry ‘n’ had him on her lap. She was lookin’ at somethin’ but I couldn’t see what it was. It was late and I needed the bathroom. She told him about family ‘n’ how she’d come to know that family was a subjective thin’. She considers Skittles to be family alongside everyone on the ship. Even Yasu. She told him that even bigoted family members had a purpose; to show you what you’re better than.”

“Bigoted?”

Tlinaui shrugged, “The dude has some conservative views. I think he’s seen some action ‘n’ it’s made him a little protective of his traditions.”

“In what way?”

Icatlac cut in, “If you wanna know, then you’re better off observing it than us telling it. You wouldn’t believe some of the stuff he’s come out with and done.”

“And you Miss Kurtie, do you have a significant moment with Mo?” Icatlac paused and considered. Finally, an embarrassed smirk crossed her face, “She was kind of telling me off, I guess.” V restrained a sarcastic eyebrow from rising. “I’d been telling Hanura how much better I was at fixing stuff compared to him and she’d heard. She came storming over telling me not to do that. I told her I was only doing it to help him learn. She told me that people don’t learn by getting downtrodden by unconstructive criticism. She told me that being nasty to folks only got you nastiness back, and she wasn’t gonna stand there and watch Hanura get dumped on.”

“Your relationship with Mr Sappleswitch seems to be doing just fine now.”

“Yeah it got better after that. I got off my high horse I guess. It’s more of a joke between us, like who’s the better mechanic.”

“Friendly contessst.” Hanura added.

“I think in a way she was also trying to look out for me, cos like I don’t believe in karma, but she does. She didn’t want my bad energy coming back to bite me later, so she called me out before it got worse. If it is a thing, then she’s saved my butt on that front.”

 

V nodded, finishing her notes, “I think it’d be best if we adjourn our interview here for now, as there are quite a few more of you to talk to.” The 3 nodded and stood holding their wrists out for the energy cuffs. As V finished with the last set around Tlinaui’s wrists, the guards arrived. They seemed happy to have shared their memories of Mo with V. Perhaps they thought they were convincing her that Mo really was a good person. They still have a long way to go, V thought, rereading her notes. It was hard to tell what Mo had done to her crew. The first 3 had been so forthcoming and pleasant, but it only served to convince her that Mo _had_ done something. Maybe Yasu had a different take on the situation; anything other than her praises would serve as evidence for her crew having their own mind.


	2. Big Fish in a Small Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the testimonies of Hanura, Icatlac and Tlinaui, who can really say Mo is a bad person?  
> Agent V, that's who! She's not convinced. Maybe Yasu will lend some more human qualities to their saint like Captain?  
> She can only hope.  
> I sure hope she picks up all the paperwork.

The Hylotl escorted in exuded an aggressive aura. V understood what Tlinaui had said about him having seen action; Hylotl rarely had such muscle mass unless they had joined the Hylotl Forces at some point. It was to her understanding that the females of their race did the fighting instead of the males though. Their conservative nature and seahorse-like reproduction generally dictated this, but it would appear that Yasu broke the mould. V felt apprehensive removing the cuffs off such a formidable looking person. She reminded herself that appearances weren’t everything and clicked the cuffs off.

V began, “You are First Officer Yasu Jinsei, Purlestro 2 is your home planet, you are 29 years old and you worked for Mo as a soldier aboard the Protectorate space craft known as ‘The Narwhal’?”  
“Correct, ma’am.”  
“Tell me about your life there.”  
He straightened himself in the chair, “I grew up under the oceans with my family; Mother, Father and my sister Yuuna. Mother often told me stories of how she’d fought the Floran and how she’d won; I idolised her. I wanted to be a warrior just like her but Father disagreed. It was far too aggressive a role for me. He told me that I should find a nice girl and settle down. We had many disagreements about what I should do with my life, in the end I asked Mother what I should do. She told me that I could do as I wished, but that I’d never be even half the warrior she was. I joined the Hylotl Forces as my sister was starting university. I kept in touch and she spoke of how she’d met someone. I gave her my blessing so long as she kept her studies up.” Yasu furrowed his brow at the thought, “I then came home on seashore leave to find she’d dropped out of university and knocked up some kelp farmer’s boy. Both Father and I were disappointed. Mother demanded that she uphold her and the family’s honour and marry the boy before the children were born. She agreed so long as she could see some of the universe first. I was to be her chaperon so she didn’t cause any more trouble and kept her end of the deal.” V nodded, a little overwhelmed by how forthcoming he’d been.

“So how did you meet Mo?” she queried.  
“Mo had come to our undersea colony with her crew to pick up some things and show her crew how the Hylotl lived. She only had 3 crew members at that time but only the 2 Avians were allowed to see the city. Her Floran had to remain with the ship. Yuuna was asking all around the ship docks on the surface whether anyone would let us come with them. Her Floran was taking care of the ship, cleaning it. He was clumsy enough to knock a bucket over and splash my sister. She didn’t take kindly to it. In the confrontation Mo appeared and got between her and the Floran. My sister had meant to punch the Floran, but instead punched Mo.”  
“Where were Mr and Miss Kurtie?”  
“They were trailing behind carrying an assortment of bags. Either theirs or her shopping. They didn’t get to the scene until after. My sister demanded that Mo move aside, she explained that Mo would be punished.”  
“What did Mo do?”  
“Mo spat in Yuuna’s face. She showed her the Protectorate badge and told her that assaulting a Protectorate was a criminal offence. My sister didn’t believe the Floran was a Protectorate. Mo told her she didn’t care what she thought, just don’t assault her crew.”  
“And you let this happen?”  
“Of course, it’s a conflict between women; a man does not get involved.”  
“What happened after the fight?”  
“My sister had disgraced herself and needed a moment to regain her composure. She knew she had to make reparations for what she’d done but didn’t want to ask the question. I asked for her.”  
“What did you ask exactly?”  
“I asked if we may serve aboard the ship as a show of good faith and an apology for Yuuna’s poor behaviour. Yuuna should’ve asked but she was too proud.”  
“What did Mo say to the proposal?”  
“Yes, that I’d be in a warrior position and Ryouta could work as an apprentice mechanic under the Floran and Icatlac.”  
“And Yuuna?”  
“Yuuna would work as a janitor aboard ‘The Narwhal’. She wasn’t happy about it, but it got her what she wanted.”

V leaned back in her chair, “How do you feel about your sister, Officer Jinsei?”  
“She is the pride and joy of the family.”  
V arched an eyebrow, “I didn’t ask how your family feels about Miss Jinsei. I asked how you feel about her.”  
“She gets her way far too often; it makes her a spoilt brat.”  
“How did you feel about Mo’s appointment of her as a janitor?”  
“I felt it would help Yuuna learn some humility.”  
“Do you think Miss Jinsei should have hit Mr Sappleswitch?”  
“I do. It’s a shame my sister’s fist didn’t reach its intended target, she might have drummed some respect into his savage head.”  
“And what of Mr Haizu? How do you feel about him?”  
“While Ryouta may be the source of Yuuna’s disgrace, I do not dislike him. He gives Yuuna such joy; he’s one of the few things she has never gotten bored with. He’s carrying my future nieces and nephews and I’ve already given my blessing to them anyway; it would be impolite to rescind it.” Yasu’s eyes grew soft at the thought; his head fins flushed mint green.

Agent V was well versed in Hylotl practices and customs, but she had the inkling of an idea that Yasu was hiding something he’d never readily admit. He was jealous of Ryouta and his chance to be a father. Goading him, V continued, “Please remind me Officer Jinsei, is it good fortune to have many children within the Hylotl community?”  
Yasu’s eyes fell, “No. It’s not. As Hylotl grow we have a cannibalistic tendency to eat one another in our father’s womb. The last one remaining is the strongest. Better to have one strong child than a clutch of weak ones.”  
V nodded, pretending to write the note down, “Not to be invasive Officer Jinsei, but have you fathered any children?” Yasu’s lime cheeks darkened as his side crests flattened. “No I have not.”  
“And how does your family feel about that?”  
“Father considers it a disappointment, and while Mother may not mention it, I know it bothers her.”  
“So why embark with Mo?” she probed, “You didn’t like her crew and you didn’t like the way she spoke to your sister. Why risk your nieces and nephews by boarding a ship with a Floran ‘savage’ aboard? Why not stay home and find yourself a nice girl?”  
V could see Yasu getting more and more flustered by her barrage of questions. “This was the only way. I had to make Mother and Father proud. I had to help restore the family’s dignity. For Yuuna, I mean.”  
“You wanted your parents to be proud of you Officer Jinsei, didn’t you?”  
“N-no.” he stuttered, “I was only thinking of Yuuna.” Yasu’s eyes were trained on the table, “Everything is always about Yuuna.” He whispered.

“Not in this interview Officer Jinsei.” Yasu looked up from the table confused, “this interview is about Mo. I just needed to ascertain why you would board ‘The Narwhal’ when all of your good sensibilities would tell you not to. Now this next question may seem strange but please try to answer it as honestly as you can.” Yasu nodded. “Have you ever had a significant moment with Mo?”  
Yasu blushed, “Mo has never been interested in me in that way.”  
“No Officer Jinsei, what I meant was, has she ever said or done something with you that makes her important to you?”  
Yasu paused but the memory came to him in a blink, “She’d been called to help curb a prison riot within a USCM facility. She took me with her, told me it would be character building. It was only when we entered the prison did I realise what Mother had meant about being a warrior. Mo led the charge and drew a phase katana. I’d heard of them, but never seen one on the battlefield before; it was a truly deadly weapon. A prisoner dropped from the ceiling, lunging at Mo. In the time it took me to register the attack, Mo had leapt through the air and sliced him through the torso. No blood, the blade cauterised the wound. It was Mo’s face when she stood to regard the other prisoners, her eyes burned with the rage of a thousand battlefields. She spoke aloud to the prisoners, that should they continue to riot, she would slice and dice every single one of them. I realised that being a warrior was about more than strength and shedding blood. She’d won the battle in a single stroke while I had watched in awe.”  
“What was ‘character building’ about that?”  
“She told me afterwards that if I had the nerve to see her wrath and stay, then I was certainly her equal.”  
“Thank you Officer Jinsei. I think that will be all for now. I shall call for you again should I need to.”  
“You’re most welcome ma’am.”

*

The break timer flicked on as Yasu left the room. V thought on what he’d said. Yes it was true that Mo was a formidable warrior in single combat, it’s how she threw onlookers off balance. She would’ve known how to impress Yasu and that was why she’d done it. Agent V could only conclude that Yasu was certainly not brainwashed, only caught in webs of tradition that bound him to constructs like duty and honour. Mo must have known this and played him through his conservative ways to match her plan. Yuuna, it seemed, caused much tension between him and his parents, perceiving her to always be the favourite. It surprised V that Yasu had not confronted Yuuna on it sooner. But then he was the son, and Yuuna, the daughter, it would be unheard of for someone like him to confront her.

V regarded Yuuna’s personal file. She was meant to study fine architecture at the Pulestro 2’s esteemed Kaizen University. How had she met Ryouta while attending such a prestigious school? V thought. Kaizen’s lecturers were known to crack the whip on lazy or uninterested students. Yuuna could’ve been working herself double to have the affair, but it didn’t seem likely. V considered Ryouta’s file and the answer lay before her in black and white; Ryouta was working the IT department while attending the school. It appeared that this was the only way for a ‘kelp farmer’s boy’ to have got into Kaizen. V could just imagine their meet cute in the hallway. He’d drop his books, Yuuna would pick them up, and the young boy would blush and hurry on, embarrassed but in awe of the girl who’d shown him kindness. She chuckled at the thought, oh to be young and in love. Caught in the thought, V traced memories back to her old loves, each one ending in disappointment and broken promises, but at least the good times had been genuine.

*

The click of the door made V jump to sit up. Yuuna and Ryouta walked in escorted by the guards. V frowned “It is to my understanding that both Miss Jinsei and Mr Haizu are over 21 and do not need to be accompanied. Please explain why you’ve both been escorted here.” Yuuna stepped forward.  
“Ryouta is pregnant and is therefore a vulnerable person. He must be accompanied by a responsible person should he be provoked by any unreasonable questioning.” She spoke in a sweet, insincere tone, “Please understand; I’m doing this for the sake of my children as well.” Yuuna, it seemed, held herself in high regard, her posture straight and tall in an effort to look domineering. V stood and motioned to the chairs for Yuuna to pull them out. Putting a hand on each shoulder, V guided a rather shy Ryouta to the seats. Yuuna waved Ryouta to the seat impatiently. “Do you have somewhere to be Miss Jinsei?”  
“No, I just feel these interviews are unnecessary and causing my fiancé unmitigated stress.”  
“My apologies Miss Jinsei, I’ll endeavour to make these interviews as quick and relaxed as I can. I’ll begin with you Miss Jinsei; hopefully this will give Mr Haizu a chance to get comfortable.” Ryouta nodded, looking down and holding his swollen belly.

V regarded him for a moment. By Hylotl standards he was strikingly good looking, his bright pink and yellow scales contrasted his jet black face fins. It was clear why Yuuna had been attracted to Ryouta and why Yasu would be jealous of this boy. Yuuna by comparison, was unfortunately dull with pale turquoise and brown scales, a singular fin jutting from the back of her head.

Ryouta took hold of Yuuna’s hand as V settled down to begin, “Please can you confirm that you are Yuuna Jinsei, Purlestro 2 is your home planet, you are 24 years old and you worked for Mo as a janitor aboard the Protectorate space craft known as ‘The Narwhal’.”  
“Yes.”  
“Your file tells me that you had quite the future ahead of you, getting your degree at Kaizen with a role ready and waiting for you in designing the new urban projects with the council.”  
“The file is correct, although it seems to imply that I don’t still have that opportunity available, when in truth I do.” V nodded.  
“Please, tell me more about your life on Purlestro 2.”  
“I have a mother and a father waiting for me back there. My brother, Yasu, chose to be a soldier and then followed me as I explored the universe before I become a mother. I’ve always had a flair for architecture and that’s what I’ll be doing when I get back.”  
“If” V interjected.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“If you get back Miss Jinsei, if you are found to be complicit in Mo’s plans then you’ll be spending your life in a jail cell next to her.”  
Yuuna’s eyes widened, “You didn’t say that any of this would be used as evidence against ourselves.”  
“I’m not required to disclose every piece of information to you. Only what I deem necessary.” V held back a smirk as Yuuna processed the situation.

Yuuna huffed and leaned back in her chair, “That’s not very fair or professional ma’am.”  
“If you feel I’ve violated any of The Protectorate’s Code of Conduct Policy, you are welcome to make a complaint. Would you like to go into any further detail about your life on Purlestro 2?”  
“No, my life was relatively mundane, like any other Hylotl.” Her hand waved away the question.  
“Alright then, how did you meet Mo?”  
“Her Floran engineer assaulted me. She took me aboard her ship as compensation.” Ryouta turned his head away from Yuuna, staring intently at the floor, and muttered something.  
“Yes Mr Haizu? Do you have something to add?”  
Yuuna stared him back in the all 3 of his eyes, a look he knew too well. “No ma’am, I was just talking to my little ones.” Yuuna squeezed his hand, “Precious, isn’t he?” She smiled at him.  
“Indeed. On that note Mr Haizu, would it be alright to begin your interview now?”

He nodded hesitantly. V began gently, “Thank you Mr Haizu. Please may you confirm that you are Ryouta Haizu, Purlestro 2 is your home planet; you are 23 years old and worked for Mo as a mechanic aboard the Protectorate space craft known as ‘The Narwhal’?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Just out of curiosity, how far along are you Mr Haizu?”  
“30 days ma’am”  
V smiled, “Not too long to go then.” 10 days until he’d meet his tadpoles. V assured herself that she’d make sure this was all over before then, and let this poor man have his children in peace.  
“I know Officer Jinsei is keen to meet his nieces and nephews, so I shall endeavour to make sure these processes are finished long before your due date Mr Haizu.”  
“Thank you.” He was blushing slightly as he squeezed Yuuna’s hand in reassurance. Yuuna looked back, attentive and smiling.  
“So, what was your life like on Purlestro 2?”  
“It’s just me and my dad at home on the kelp farm. I was really lucky to get into Kaizen but my dad helped me every step of the way. Unfortunately I had to drop out when I fell pregnant but I don’t mind, Yuuna’s said she’ll help me get back in when I’ve had the kids.”  
“Well then it’s all well and good. What did your dad have to say about you dropping out?”  
“My dad was really supportive of me seeing the universe before I had the kids.”  
“I hope you got a chance to see all the sites in such a short space of time” V laughed.  
“Oh I’ve had… plenty of time.” V stifled her laugh, for while Ryouta was smiling at her as he spoke, there was something hidden in his eyes. V straightened and got back to the interview.  
“So how did you meet Mo?”  
An almost imperceptible glance passed between Yuuna and Ryouta, “Her Floran engineer assaulted Yuuna and we were allowed aboard as compensation.”  
There was a pause and Yuuna moved to stand up, assuming the interview was done, “A moment Miss Jinsei.” V said, “I’m not finished.”  
“My apologies V, please ask away.” Yuuna replied, casually sitting back down.

“To the both of you, what is the most significant thing Mo has said or done for you?”  
“She cried for me.” Ryouta blurted out. Yuuna looked him up and down, “Of course she did, my love, you’re the most beautiful thing she’d have ever seen.”  
“No, not like that,” he was blushing furiously, “when she showed us around the ship, she took me to the attic. She got down this really old looking Myumyu doll. She said something about never missing another important moment. She gave me the Myumyu doll and told me it was for my tadpoles. It was only then that I noticed all the nursery stuff she had in the attic. She stood in the doorway looking at me with tears in her eyes and said ‘All of it, you can have all of it.’ I think she just wanted me to have a good pregnancy and not to worry too much about baby stuff.”  
V felt the tears prick behind her eyes but ignored them, “Thank you Mr Haizu. And you Miss Jinsei?”

Yuuna pouted, “She told me that I was an entitled little tadpole, and that I wasn’t fit to be a mother. I have endeavoured since then to be the best mother available to my children.”  
“You didn’t take offence?”  
“No. I realised that Mo was jealous. It seemed that she’d missed her chance to be a mother by joining The Protectorate. But that’s not my fault. The only thing I could do was react in spite and show her she was wrong about me.”  
“I see.” V looked at Yuuna, “You are aware she’s a highly skilled warrior as well. From what Officer Jinsei has told me, she wasn’t shy about showing her skills to any of you.”  
Yuuna’s brow furrowed, “Yes I’m well aware. It’s half the reason I felt comfortable on her ship despite the poor company she kept.”  
“Did serving with the Hylotl Forces not interest you?”  
“No.” her answer was curt, loaded like a phase rifle and directed at V. V knew better than to push this subject and decided the interview was finished, for now at least. She shuffled her papers, “Thank you kindly Miss Jinsei and Mr Haizu, that will do for now. Should I need to talk to you again, I will call for you.”  
Yuuna smiled tightly and guided her fiancé to the door. Ryouta looked back as they were leaving, a gentle plea calling from his eyes to V. V tried to convey reassurance back with her own but she wasn’t sure it was successful.

*

It was the end of the work day and while the interview room had been warm, outside on Terra 9, the day had turned brisk and cloudy. V cuddled her fluffalo wool coat close. The wind whipped around her legs, cutting through her sheer black tights. Trousers tomorrow, she thought. The click of her shoes echoed around the hover car park as she finally got into her blueberry purple Auto Schweben. V leaned back in the driver’s seat. The last interview was playing on her mind. Something was wrong and she couldn’t tell what. Ryouta was hiding something yet she’d been unable to make him give it up. Could it have been his hormones? Had the room been intimidating for him? V sighed and started the ignition.

*

The door clicked open as V stepped into her little apartment. It was modest, a light blue carpet contrasting with its peach walls, a brown sofa sitting in the living room opposite her TV and adjacent to her tiny kitchen. Only one other door lay further into the apartment, her bedroom and en suite bathroom lay behind it. Chucking her stuff onto the sofa, V slumped down on it. It’d been a long day, and tomorrow would be the same. She laid on the sofa for a while, ticking over all that Mo’s crewmates had said. The Hylotl’s didn’t hate her, they had more of a quiet respect for her and an outright disdain for the rest of her crew. Why hadn’t that phased Mo? Was she really so blind to miss them being so spiteful to her crew? Maybe her crew had told her about it and asked her not to worry? V didn’t know. She slid off her shoes and sauntered to the bedroom. Shrugging on her pyjamas, she climbed into bed. Eventually, V fell asleep.

*

Mo lay awake listening to the sounds of the street outside. Even though the noise was muffled by a concrete wall, the whirr of hover cars was keeping her awake. She missed Skittles. He always knew what was going on in her head, even if she didn’t. She missed the weight of him on her tummy. Mo thought about the time she’d sat in the pantry and told him all about Gasai. She’d wondered how they would’ve got along, whether he would’ve seen Gasai as a father figure next to her as mother, or whether he’d have been territorial, wanting all of her to himself. A tiny chuckle escaped her at the thought. She didn’t even know what kind of species Skittles was, just that he was a cute little crab creature that had saved her on the worst day of her life.

Nostalgic, she let her mind reminisce. She could see him clearly in her mind’s eye, red shell with a blue underbelly, his huge claws gently snipping at the air as he ran around the ship full pelt. His favourite plush turtle tucked safely in his bed. He’d found her morose in the pantry that night. The look in his eyes promised never to tell a soul, so she’d told him all about it, shown him the last picture she had of Gasai and explained what family meant. She had no idea whether he had understood; she’d just been comforted to share the burden.

*

Light softly flowed through the curtains into V’s room. It tickled at her eye lids, and with a gentle grumble in protest, V got up. The shower ran cold, then hot, then warm and she jumped in. Letting the droplets trickle down her face, V thought back on one of her old loves. She used to join her in the shower sometimes, when she felt like it. She remembered how she’d berated her and told her that she needed to lose weight. When V had asked why, she’d told her it was only because she wanted her to look beautiful. “Don’t you love me as I am?”  
“Why would I? You should just stay home if you’re gonna go around looking like that.”  
The memory rang like out of tune wind chimes. V thought of the day she’d spent at home, ashamed of how she looked and how upset it had made her love. When she’d got in that night, V had apologised and promised that she would lose the weight. The way she’d smiled when she’d finally got her way sent a shiver up V’s spine. V was the one who had ended it. She had had enough of being treated like a doormat, but she’d only realised the error in how she was being treated when she told her mum about it. “Oh honey no! People who love you never ask you to change, they ask you to grow!” You always were good with words, V thought, turning off the shower.

*

She snapped the poppers on the cuff of her azure shirt as she crossed the hover car park, looking quickly in her shoulder bag to check she had both her phones. Suddenly a microphone was shoved in her face. “Case Agent V, can you tell us anything about the Mo Trials?!” The man’s eager smile flashed white against his garish paisley tie. V kept walking, the cameraman and journalist trailing after. She’d dealt with the news before and they were never one’s ally, regardless of what was said to them or how much was explained. They had their own agenda and they’d spin whatever she said out of context. As she approached the Hall of Justice, more journalists were congregated around the entrance. Seeing that she was already being trailed by one of their own, they took it as a cue to mob her. V was pushed back and forth, a swirl of voices barking around her; all desperate to know the state of the investigation, begging for any titbits that might give them the edge on one another. Carefully, she picked her way through them and found herself before the front doors. With a quick swish of the doors she was through and into the reception area.

“They’ve been doing that to everyone.” V turned to see a young receptionist was sitting at his desk. Judging from his lightly furred face, he was an Apex. “I figured.” She replied, “Don’t sweat it too much; it’s not my first rodeo, kiddo.” He smiled bashfully, looking at his hands, “Oh… I know, I know that… I mean you’re Agent V after all.” V smiled back, he was new so she decided to take it easy on him. A shiny badge on his lapel read Carl Ericson. She let him search through her bag as she went through the scanners. Still looking down, he handed her bag back, “Have a nice day Agent.”  
“You too, Carl” She let slip another smile and walked on into the building. The young Apex leaned back in his chair hoping the air conditioning would calm his flushed face.

*

V walked into her office to find she was the first one in. She rolled her eyes; her administrator should have been in to arrange the interview packs. She’d have to do that herself today and use up valuable time. Thankfully, most of yesterday’s paperwork was still on her admin’s desk. V scooped up all that she thought would be relevant and set about find the room schedule. Yes, she thought, I’ve got the big room. She rang her security team and asked them to have the Novakid and Hylotl child ready and waiting in the room for her. She wanted to go through their files one last time before she started.

The Hylotl child appeared to be the child of the Novakid. V scoffed a little but stranger things were known to have happened. Hydro and Hoshiko. “How do you have a Hylotl name if you’re a Novakid’s child?” V thought aloud, “Novakids don’t have great memories. If this Novakid came across Hylotls it would only be a matter of months before they forgot the encounter.” She pondered for a moment until deciding that enough time had passed. Concrete answers were what she wanted and she was keen to get them. V gathered the remaining papers together and set off to the room, not seeing the large envelope on her admin’s desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting these quite close together, but that's cos I have stuff ready to go.  
> This is it for now until I've got another 5,000 words for you, or at least some interesting developments. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying. Any constructive feedback is always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not particularly well thought out, but I love my little crew in my Starbound save, and I thought they deserved a story set after all that ruin business. It's likely that there will be romance later... maybe...  
> I just hope that if you're reading my end notes that you liked this merry jaunt into my overactive imagination.


End file.
